Stereoscopic systems operate by presenting two distinct images to a viewer, a first image being presented to the right eye and a second image being presented to the left eye. Polarization or spectral-division methods may be used to separate the two images. The right-eye and left-eye images may be coded with orthogonal polarizations at an image source, and viewer polarization optics may allow light of orthogonal polarization states to be passed onto different eyes, thereby creating the perception of 3D images.